DIGILOCURAS
by Lidith Weasly Ishida
Summary: Después de que el auto de la maestra de literatura es encontrado en el salón de clases Yamato es culpado por tal cometido donde su amigo Taichi tiene que ayudarlo a ganar el juicio para no ser expulsado.
1. LA APUESTA

**DIGILOCURAS**

**Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

**CAP.1 LA APUESTA**

-Taichi no se te olvide ir por Hikari a casa de Miyaco – dijo su madre mientras tomaba un paraguas en su mano.

-Aja – contesto el moreno absorto en la TV.

-¿Qué es lo que haces? – pregunto su amigo rubio y de ojos azules como el cielo llegando a sentarse en el sillón con gran plato de cereal on azúcar (a pesar que este tenía demasiada), miel y chocolate.

-Juego videojuegos que estoy a punto de pasar este nivel – respondió Yagami aun con los ojos en la pantalla

=_2 horas más tarde=_

-Hola – saludo una pequeña castaña de 13 años llegando toda empapada hasta los pies.

-¡Ah! – saludaron los 2 adolescentes sin saber a quién se lo decían o más bien que era lo que decían.

-Dije hola – enfadada y poniéndose frente a la televisión para llamar la atención de los chicos.

-Hey, todavía no lo aplasto – protesto su hermano mayor quien intentaba ver algo del juego.

-Oye estas mojada - dijo Yama quien ahora comía una dona de chocolate.

La castaña lo vio con una mirada fulminante – no me digas, y ¿tú porqué rayos no fuiste por mí? – pregunto ahora dirigiéndose a su hermano.

-Estaba jugando que no ves – aún intentando ver algo de la pantalla.

Hikari ya no aguanto más la rabia y apago la Tv, y para desgracia del Yagami mayor el juego no se guardo.

-Hikari ¿qué te sucede? – pregunto alarmado su hermano volviendo a prender el aparato a ver si un milagro sucedía lo cual no sucedió.

Como respuesta recibió una gran mojada de su hermanita.

-Ja, Ja – rió el rubio a carcajada limpia que hasta el momento solo había estado presenciado la pelea de los hermanos Yagami. Lo que no se esperaba es que el también recibiría un gran empapón.

-Y no creas que saldrás ileso de esto – amenazo la pequeña castaña dirigiéndose a su cuarto demasiado enojada, mientras su hermano lloraba por su juego perdido.

...

..

.

-No puedo creer que no hayas ido por tú hermana – dijo una jovencita pelirroja y de ojos rubíes junto a su mejor amigo y novio quienes estaban en la cafetería.

-Ya te dije que estaba jugando – se defendió el moreno y haciendo un puchero - ¿por cierto que es esto? – observando la comida de la cafetería, la cual no se veía nada apetitosa.

-Si muy importante – dijo con un tono claro de sarcasmo – y a lo de la comida ni yo tengo idea observando también la comida. Y porque no le pedías a Yama que fuera por ella – esto último lo dijo viendo a su novio.

- A mi ni me mires – respondió el rubio viendo aún la comida decidiendo si comerla o no – además ella ni es mi hermana – Sora negó con la cabeza.

-Chicos – había dicho un pelirrojo de ojos negros no muy alto y en ese momento no de muy buen aspecto.

-Koshiro, te ves…- empezó Taichi con el tono más sereno que podía.

-Terrible lo se comí de eso – señalando la comida – es por eso que vine avisarles que no comieran, debo irme – cubriéndose la boca para no vomitar

Los demás digielegidos alejaron su plato con cara de asco.

-Yamatto – llamando Taichi interrumpió su amigo moreno la plática con Takenochi.

-¿Qué quieres? – enojado por a ver interrumpido esa platica con su novia.

-Hagamos una apuesta

-¿Una apuesta? – pregunto el rubio un poco confundido.

-Si es cuando tienes que cumplir un reto…

-Sé lo que es, me refiero de que.

-Yo dejare de jugar videojuegos y tú dejarás de comer cosas dulces el que llegué a perder se pintara de el cabello de un color extravagante y será el esclavo del ganador.

-De acuerdo acepto – apretando la mano del castaño – pero como sabremos que el otro no a perdido mientras estamos cada quien en su casa.

Pensativo – que tal si una semana tú te quedas en mi casa y yo en la siguiente en la tuya hasta declararse un ganador.

….

..

.

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente y ni Yamatto ni Taichi daban su brazo a torcer, a pesar que Yamatto se levantara todas las noches acariciar sus dulces como si fueran lo más preciado para él y valla que lo eran, y para Taichi el futbol podía funcionarle de distracción hasta que en una de sus prácticas un compañero llevo consigo una nueva consola que no saldría hasta dentro de unos cuantos meses que hacía que el moreno no pudiera resistirse pero siempre llegaba a controlarse. Obviamente los que más disfrutaban de este espectáculo eran sus pequeños hermanos.

Una noche en casa de los Ishida el rubio Yamatto y el moreno Taichi dormían plácidamente hasta que el rubio se levanto para revisar sus preciados dulces.

-Au – exclamo el rubio quien se había pegado contra una mesita que tenía en su cuarto haciendo que Taichi se despertara de su sueño.

-¿Qué, que paso? Los extraterrestres nos invaden – pregunto somnoliento y sosteniendo un bate -¿Yamatto? – mirándole a la cara

-¿Qué? – pregunto molesto mientras se sobaba el pie por el golpe

-Tú cara

-¿Qué tiene mi cara? – pregunto en tono preocupado puesto que además de su cabello su cara era muy importante para el adolescente y dejando de sobarse el pie fue directo a un espejo a mirarse.

Al mirarse en el espejo Ishida puso el grito en el cielo haciendo que varios vecinos se levantaran inclusive una viejecilla que vivía sola con un par de gatos fuera a callar a los muchachos recibiendo un bastonazo cada uno en la cabeza.

Taichi no desaprovecho el momento y se rio a carcajadas de su amigo.

…

En clase de Biología.

-Ninguna parte del cuerpo humano es asquerosa – decía la maestra al ver la expresión de sus amigos al enseñarle un ojo – Señor Ishida quítese ese libro de su cara inmediatamente.

Al momento en que Ishida se quita el libro la maestra lo ve y sale corriendo.

-Ahora si te pasaste Yama mira que asustar a una pobre maestra – menciona Taichi quien estaba a lado suyo. El rubio le dedico una mirada asesina para que cerrara su boca.

…

..

.

En dos lugares al mismo tiempo

-Esto no puede seguir así – Taichi/Yamatto

-¿De qué hablas? – Hikari/Takeru

-De la estúpida apuesta necesito jugar videojuegos/comer dulces

-¿Y porqué o lo haces? – preguntaron los dos pequeños como si fuera lo más normal.

-Acaso estás loco/a

-Ok, entonces provócalo.

-Provocarlo

-Si has que se rinda - esto dejo muy intrigado a los dos mayores.

…

…

.

Era otro día normal en el colegio a excepción porque dos de ellos se encontrarían con una gran sorpresa.

-¿Qué es todo esto? – Pregunto Ishida demasiado sorprendido por ver todo el salón de clases como si fuera la casita de Hansel y Gretel - ¿Taichi? - el moreno que estaba a su lado solo unos segundos antes ahora estaba un poco más lejos vestido como Willy Wonka - ¿Desde cuándo traes eso puesto?

Taichi lo ignoró y empezó a degustar los deliciosos chocolates enfrente de la nariz de Yamatto.

-Así – sacando un control de videojuego inalámbrico – sabes, yo también puedo jugar sucio.

Después de un gran rato de riña y que ninguno se rindiera, obviamente todo esto o estaban viendo los alumnos y los maestros que ya estaban ahí ya los habían castigado. Al final ambos cambiaron de puestos haciendo que los dos perdieran.

….

…

..

"Ja,ja" era lo que se oía por todo el Instituto al ver a Yagami e Ishida de un color realmente extravagante además de ir cargando las mochilas de sus queridísimos hermanitos.


	2. 2 CHICOS EN UN HELICOPTERO

**Ni Digimon, ni Drake y Josh me pertenecen**

**2 chicos en un helicóptero **

**Protagonistas Matt y T.k.**

En el centro comercial donde era abarrotado por demasiada gente inclusive turistas que venían a pasar una diferentes vacaciones a Japón.

En una de estas tiendas para ser más específicos de música se encontraba un chico alto, cabello dorado y unos ojos azules eléctricos que hipnotizaban a cualquier chica ante ellos, su nombre Yamato Ishida, Matt como sus amigos le decían aunque al principio no le gustaba con el tiempo se fue acostumbrando conforme pasaba el tiempo además que sabía que era imposible hacerles entender que no les gustaba que le dijeran de esa manera, comenzando por su amigo Taichi quien comenzó todo.

En fin este guapo chico estaba trabajando en esa tienda de música para poder de pagar sus estudios en la Universidad de Estados Unidos o más bien el pasaje y por donde viviría esos años ya que hace unos meses había recibido una beca para cualquier universidad del extranjero. Sus ojos estaban cerrados sin prestar atención ninguna a la tienda, tocando la mesa con un lapicero que traía a la mano fingiendo ser un baterista, _"esto es tan aburrido" _pensaba el rubio era cierto que Yamato desde pequeño le había gustado la música pero estar trabajando ahí lleno de personas que se acercaban a preguntarle cosas tan estúpidas como si eso era un guitarra y si tenía 6 cuerdas, ¿cómo era posible que existiera gente tan ignorante? O ¿era qué él sabía demasiado de música y no soportaba a esa clase de personas que no sabían nada de música?

Unos minutos después a la tienda entro otro rubio de igual ojos azules como los de Yamato a excepción que estos ojos azules tenían una mirada más suave y llena de alegría, este era el hermano de Matt, Takeru Ishida (N.A. los papas de Yamato y Takeru volvieron a casarse) conocido también como T.K. esté al ver que su hermano no se había percatado de su presencia pensó que sería divertido hacerle una broma.

-HERMANO – grito fuertemente haciendo que el rubio mayor despertará de sus pensamientos cayéndose de la silla estrepitosamente ocasionando la una gran carcajada de su hermano menor –Jajá – reía el pequeño sujetándose la panza y secando unas lágrimas que se habían escapado involuntariamente.

-¿Pero qué te sucede Takeru? – pregunto enojado Yamato al haberse levantado de la silla.

Aún riéndose – lo que pasa es que me pareció hacerte una bromita y la verdad fue demasiado gracioso además deberías de agradecerme si no te hubiera hecho aquella bromita seguramente te hubieran robado la tienda – argumento el pequeño Ishida.

Yamato lo vio con una mirada despectiva.

-¿y qué pensabas? – pregunto curioso, ante está pregunta por alguna extraña razón Yamato se sonrojo levemente.- No me digas que pensabas en Sora – ahora sí que el rubio mayor se había sonrojado hasta el cabello – si definitivamente estás pensando en Sora – afirmo el rubio.

-¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar eso? – pregunto el portador de la amistad aún rojo de la vergüenza

-No es obvio cada vez que alguien menciona a Sora te pones rojo como un tomate – respondió Takeru – ¡ay! Hermano ya deberías pedirle que sea tú novia.

-¿qué estás loco o qué? Prefiero tener su amistad antes que nada – menciono el portador de la amistad.

-En fin cambiando de tema ¿qué es lo que hace toda esa gente ahí? – pregunto el portador de la esperanza señalando a una multitud de personas que estaban en una heladería que se aventaba al parecer para agarrar algo.

Yamato observo detenidamente a la gente de frente – Quieren ganar un premio, al parecer el que se saque un papel dorado en alguna paleta ganará un premio sorpresa – en ese momento volteo ver a su hermano quien traía en sus manos una paleta de limón – no me digas que tú también has entrado a ese tonto concurso.

-No para nada además yo no tengo mucha suerte como para ganar ese tipo de concursos – al momento que decía todo esto fue abriendo su paleta helada donde pudo verse un papel muy especial – No puedo creerlo gane, yo gane – grito victorioso – es increíble que yo haya ganado ¡wohoo! – salto de felicidad.

-¿y qué es lo que ganaste? – pregunto el rubio mayor un poco asustado por el gran entusiasmo de su hermano.

-Takeru volteo a ver el pequeño papel dorado – dice que gane un viaje en helicóptero además de una tirada en paracaídas.

-Pues vete olvidando de tú premio porque mis papas no te dejarán subirte.

…

..

.

-Mamá por favor- pedía TK casi de rodillas ya que ni su carita de perrito había convencido a su madre.

-Ya dije que no Takeru y no es no – termino Natsuko de decir.

-Jajá, te lo dije –reía Yamato.

-Y tú Yamato no reías de tú hermano – regaño su madre a su hijo mayor mientras ponía la mesa para la comida.

En el momento en que llego Hiroaki Ishida comenzaron la comida que preparo Natsuko, que había sido unas bolas de arroz y surimi con un postre de gelatina de frutas.

-Papá – empezó el rubio más pequeño.

-¿Qué pasa hijo? – pregunto su padre ante la interrogativa que haría su hijo menor

-Puedo tirarme de un paracaídas.

El Ishida más grande miro a Yamato quien lo miraba despreocupado, después volteo a ver a su esposa quien esta lo miraba diciendo "dale permiso y duermes afuera por una semana" –No hijo – fue la simple contestación del padre.

-¡Pff! – resoplo el compañero de Patamon.

…

..

.

Al día siguiente Yamato y Takeru no tendrían clases así que ese día tendrían más deberes de lo normal.

-Buenos días mamá – saludo Yamato a su madre con un beso en la mejilla

-Bueno días hijo – respondió su madre - ¿Cómo dormiste, hijo?

-Un poco incomodo pero en general bien. –Contesto el rubio.-Bueno días Naomi – saludo Yamato a una niña de no más de 5 años revolviendo su cabello rubio largo y unos hermosos ojos azules como los de sus hermanos.

-Oni-chan déjame – protesto la pequeña acomodándose su hermoso cabello rubio.

-Por cierto ¿y T.k.? Cambio de tema el compañero de Gabumon.

-Dijo que iría al parque acuático y que te esperaba ahí – sirvió el desayuno ante la contestación. Acaso no te dijo nada – pregunto su madre ante la mirada de incomprensión de su hijo.

-No, si, si me dijo – decía Yamato un poco nervioso – lo que pasa… bueno yo… este ya me tengo que ir – comiendo lo más rápido que pudo salvándose de darle una explicación a su madre.

…

..

.

En una sala algo oscura con una pequeña luz que desprendían los rayos del Sol a través de la ventana, con un escritorio de madera lleno de papeles con una pequeña cajita llena de plumones, frente a este se encontraba un no tan pequeño rubio ojos azules con un señor de no más de 25 años con el cabello color café y ojos ambarinos.

-Inclinas tus rodillas de esta manera – indicaba el instructor – y luego gritas ¡AAHH!

-¿AAHH? – pregunto TK sorprendido

-Es lo que todos dicen al saltar.

-Ah, ya veo – respondió el pequeño rubio.

-Con que aquí estabas – entro Yamato de golpe a la pequeña habitación – prometiste que no te aventarías del paracaídas.

-Cierto, pero no dije nada de que no daría un paseo en el helicóptero. –argumento el pequeño Ishida.

-Ni creas que voy a cubrirte en esto, no definitivamente no lo voy hacer – dijo Matt cruzado de brazos.

-No te lo estoy pidiendo.

-Puedes venir con nosotros – intervino el piloto en la pequeña discusión de los hermanos.

Yamato relajo su cuerpo – ¿es enserio? – Pregunto con la cara llena de ilusión, el ambarino asintió -pues que esperamos, vamos andando.

=En el helicóptero=

El viento acariciaba suavemente los cabellos de los dos rubios quienes se dedicaban a observar el paisaje al menos por el momento.

Yamato quien revisaba los controles del helicóptero se dio cuenta que su hermano traía tras su espalda un mochila grande color negra.

-¿Pero qué es lo que haces Takeru? – pregunto Yamato enojado

-¿Qué acaso no es obvio? – respondió con otra pregunta

-No te atreverías – reprendió el mayor al ver las intenciones de Takeru.

-Por supuesto que sí, a eso vine ¿o no?

-Pero tú dijiste que solo te subirías.

-Sí, pero tengo que saltar – dijo el Ishida menor – agarrándose de una de las puertas a punto de saltar del Helicóptero.

Agarrándolo del brazo – no tú no saltarás mientras yo siga con vida.

-Yamato no intentes detenerme, porque yo voy a saltar, tengo que saltar – forcejeaba el pequeño rubio contra su hermano mayor.

Como los hermanos Ishida peleaban para que no saltara uno de ellos de un momento a otro el piloto por un fuerte golpe que recibió de parte de uno de los dos rubios dejándolo inconsciente.

-Mira lo que has hecho Takeru – regaño Yamato mientras soltaba al pequeño, dándose cuenta que el piloto había quedado inconsciente.

-¿Mi culpa?, si tú eras el que no me dejaba saltar. Pero eso ahora no importa porque ahora si voy a saltar – colocándose de nueva la mochila

-No eso si que no – volviendo a repetir el mismo procedimiento de hace solo unos minutos.

_BIP, BIP, BIP_

Comenzó a sonar ese extraño sonido donde ambos rubios para ver de dónde provenía ese preocupante ruido. Dándose cuenta que provenía de los controles del Helicóptero. Se acercaron apresuradamente a los controles para ver qué era lo que sucedía, fue ahí donde en una pequeña rueda con unos cuantos números y letras con 2 flechas indicando la letra "E".

-Por favor dime que E significa exceso de combustible – pregunto Yamato a Takeru.

-Pero por supuesto que no, significa QUE SE NOS ESTÁ ACABANDO EL COMBUSTIBLE – grito un poco alterado – Ahora si no puedes hacer nada para que yo salte.

-Alto ahí jovencito no piensas dejarme aquí para que yo muera ¿o sí?

-Tú ya has vivido más que yo además ya has besado a una chica.

-Son solo 3 años y… espera de verdad no has besado a ninguna chica – cabio de tema drásticamente, burlándose de su hermano pequeño asiendo que esté se sonrojara de vergüenza.

-Jajaja, si, si muy gracioso ahora suéltame voy a saltar.

-Mejor toma y llama a alguien que pueda ayudarnos – Yamato le entrego su celular al pequeño TK.

Takeru agarro el teléfono que le tendía su hermano donde hiso la llamada.

_-Hola –se escucho una pequeña voz femenina del otro lado -¿Quién habla?_

_-¿_Naomi?, soy yo Tk, está mamá o papá.

-_No, no está ninguno de los 2 – contesto la pequeña Ishida_

_-_Bueno quiero que los llames y les digas…

-_Lo siento mis padres me han dicho que no hablé con extraños, así llámeles en un rato – fue ahí donde Naomi por maldad colgó el teléfono a su hermano._

¿Extraño? Pero si al principio había dicho su nombre o más bien apodo seguramente le había colgado por pura maldad. "juro que si salgo vivo de esto no se salvaría tan fácil su pequeña hermana"

-¿Y qué te dijo? – pregunto Matt sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-Dijo que la llamará en un momento – contesto con un tono lamentero.

-Oh valla, PUES ESPERO QUE BAJO EL AGUA HALLA ALGUNA SEÑAL.

Fue ahí donde se dieron cuenta que había un radio para poder comunicarse con alguien. Yamato fue quien instintivamente lo cogió y prendió.

-Bueno, bueno ¿torre de control?

_- Si, habla el almirante Paul James, ¿con quién hablo? – pregunto tranquilo el almirante._

-Yamato Ishida, oiga mi hermano y yo estamos en un helicóptero con insuficiente combustible y necesitamos ayuda – intentando decir todo con calma lo cual fue un poco imposible.

_-Entiendo, bien dígame donde están._

_-_En un helicóptero.

-_Eso ya lo se me refiero exactamente por donde._

-Bien al parecer estamos a uno 200 pies de altura, donde abajo ay un gran lago y varias casa color blanco y … - fue en ese momento que el radio cayó de las manos del rubio directo al agua – estamos perdidos – susurro para sí – Takeru ven ahora aquí mismo – indico su hermano para que se acercará.

-¿Qué pasa hermano?

-Vamos a saltar.

-¿Los 2? Pregunto confuso

-Si – fue la simple respuesta de Yamato donde se colocaba la mochila tras su espalda.

-Espera

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mejor salta tú

-Pero tú eras el que quería saltar.

-Sí, pero eso era antes además me estoy meando no puedo saltar si me estoy meando. Sálvate tú.

-Al diablo, ven aquí – colocándolo bajo el y amarrándolo con la cuerda de la mochila – a las 3

-1

-2

-3- gritaron los dos al unisonó.

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

…

..

.

Yamato y Takeru llegaron a su casa ambos empapados por la caída que tuvieron que hacer para salvar sus vidas.

-Ah! Son ustedes – dijo Naomi quien jugaba con sus muñecas – pensé que ya habían muerto

Los dos hermanos mayores se miraron

-Atrápala – ordeno el mayor

Al oír esto la pequeña rubia comenzó a correr y a esconderse detrás de la mesa del comedor. En el momento que ya la tenían atrapada fue cuando sus padres llegaron sin dejar que pudieran hacerle algún daño a su pequeña hermana.

-Mamá, papá – corrió la pequeña para esconderse detrás de las piernas de sus progenitores.

-Hijos les venimos a invitar a cenar – comento el padre

Los 3 Ishida menores exclamaban que les parecía una genial idea ya que solo salían a cenar por algún evento en especial. Fue exactamente donde tocaron el timbre de la casa.

En cuanto abrieron la puerta apareció un señor alto de pelo café y ojos ambarinos quien traía la cara un poco demacrada. Al percatarse que era el piloto del helicóptero Yamato y Takeru intentaron hacer señas para que no dijera nada a sus padres.

-Sí, ¿qué se le ofrece? – pregunto Hiroaki.

El hombre señalo a los dos rubios – esos dos me deben un helicóptero – dijo ignorando las señas.

-Muchachos – comenzó Natsuko.

-Están en problemas – interrumpió Takeru.

-Pero – siguió Yamato

-Nada – continuo Takeru – a su habitación

-Si – término Yamato caminando junto a su hermano a la habitación de cada uno. Dejando a sus padres, hermana e inclusive al piloto con una mirada de _¿what?_

**Bueno espero que le haya gustado**

**Nos leemos la próxima.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ni Digimon, ni Drake y Josh me pertencen**

**Ahora nuestros protagonistas serán Takeru y Daisuke**

**Dos adolescentes y un perro**

Nos encontramos en el salón de último año de Secundaria, en la fila de hasta atrás en donde está un muy apuesto rubio de ojos azules y a lado de este un joven moreno de ojos cafés oscuros.

-Bien chicos ya pueden irse – anuncio una mujer ya de 50 años aproximadamente usando uno anteojos su pelo era rubio opaco con algunas canas cayéndole sobre su pelo y sus ojos eran grises- Tú Motomiya quédate un momento.

-Takeru ¿me esperas? – pregunto el moreno a su amigo

-¿Acaso tengo opción? – pregunto rodando sus hermosos ojos azules

-Bien – acercándose a su maestra - ¿pasa algo Señorita Nakamura?

-Sí, si pasa algo ayer pedí un ensayo sobre los acontecimientos más recientes de Japón – regaño la maestra a su alumno

-¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? Si yo si hice mi tarea – pregunto Daisuke confundido, más de lo habitual.

Agachando la cabeza por tener un alumno como él – no lo que usted entrego fue el periódico de ayer y puso su nombre – hiso una pausa – con crayones

-Y que mejor forma de saber los acontecimientos recientes si no es por algún método de comunicación, ¿oh no Takeru?

Takeru que hasta el momento había estado fuera de la conversación entre alumno y maestra - ¿Por qué rayos siempre tienes que meterme en todo?

En ese momento comenzó a sonar el móvil de la maestra a la que esta respondió y poniéndose furiosa por lo que acaban de decirle.

-Señorita Nakamura, si no es muy impertinente de mi parte ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? – pregunto Takaishi

-La persona que iba a cuidar a mi perro este fin de semana me ha cancelado porque pesco un resfriado al parecer muy grave.

-Si desea yo puedo cuidarlo – se ofreció voluntariamente el rubio

-¿Es en serio? – pregunto ilusionada Nakamura

-Si no tengo nada que hacer, y estaría encantado – respondió con sus sonrisa de siempre que podía derretir a cualquier chica.

- Muchas gracias – entregando unas llaves de repuesto - ¿Daisuke?

-¿Sí?

-Te odio

-Losé

…

..

.

Al salir de la escuela ambos se encuentran con otro amigo suyo: Jou Kido, cabello azul rey llegándole hasta los hombros y sus ojos tapados con unos anteojos contaban con un hermoso color azul. Lo más raro fue que el chico usará ropa deportiva.

-Hola Jou– saludo Daisuke al ver a su amigo

-Takeru, Daisuke – respondió el saludo

-¿Ken, porque estás vestido de esa manera? – pregunto el rubio señalando con sus ojos la ropa de su amigo

-La próxima semana en mi escuela es la semana deportiva y es obligatoria así que me estoy entrenado, y está pienso llevarme el primer lugar

- Pero el que gana el primer lugar no es Hikami Tumara – pregunto Motomiya - ¿qué acaso este año no va a competir?

-Oh, sí que va a competir pero estoy seguro que este año si le ganaré

-Jajaja – rieron castaño y rubio simultáneamente

Limpiándose una pequeña lágrima que había caído de su ojo azul – Jou, si Davis y yo que practicamos deporte casi diario no podríamos ganarle a él, yo creo que tú menos ya que creo que solo llevas como un mes entrenando, ¿o me equivoco?

Kido agacho su cabeza en señal de que Takeru tenía razón –No importa les demostrare que si puedo ganar – y siguió con su entrenamiento

-¿Crees que lo logré? – pregunto Daisuke viendo a su amigo alejarse

-Como ya dije es un poco imposible – respondió su amigo rubio

…

..

.

Ya sábado por la tarde a la hora en la que todos los niños jugaban en el parque, el clima en ese día era con un gran viento sin llegar a faltar algunos rayos de Sol para no provocar en el cuerpo de la gente el frío.

En una casa de paredes color durazno, una sala de los años 80 pero muy elegante, la televisión frente a los sillones de la sala en un mueble de madera de roble es donde ahora se encontraba nuestro querido Takeru Takaishi.

-Hola T.k. – llega saludando su amigo Davis de muy buena gana

-Ay, ¿qué haces aquí?, no tenías hoy práctica – pregunta Takaishi dejando sus deberes para mirar a su amigo.

-La práctica se cancelo y como no tenía nada que hacer me dije "Daisuke porque no vas a visitar a tú querido amigo Takeru, pero que crees mi amigo no estaba en su casa y recordé que hoy era el día en que debía cuidar la casa de nuestra maestra así que eme aquí."

-Bueno esta bien pero no toques nada – dijo el rubio mientras volvía a regar las plantas – entendido – aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh – había gritado el rubio, demasiado tarde el moreno ya había cogido una papitas de la alacena, y la tv ya estaba prendida sin mencionar que Davis ya había manchado algo el sillón - ¿qué, que haces?

-O perdona quieres – ofreciéndole un poco de sus papitas

Takeru solo pudo negar con la cabeza.

-Oye no es la Señorita Nakamura – pregunto Motomiya en cuanto apareció una mujer de 30 años aproximadamente su pelo era rubio largo y lleno de vida al igual que en sus hermosos ojos grises.

Dejando de hacer sus deberes – si tienes razón, está en hablando con las estrellas

-Eso debió haber sido hace un millón de años.

El rubio solo rodo los ojos – eres tan igualito a Taichi me sorprende que no sean hermanos.

-Mira un perro – cometo Daisuke ignorando el comentario del ojiazul.

El perro era de color negro, raza labrador

-Así es: Tiberius, tengo que darle de comer y ponerle unas gotas es su oído, deben de ser estas – tomando unas pequeñas gotitas de color blanco - ¿me ayudas?

-Qué asco, no voy a ayudarte a ponerle unas gotas en un oído infectado de un perro – respondio Davis volviendo su vista a la televisión.

-¿Asco?, asco que te comas un cacahuate del autobús

-Estaba garapiñado – contesto como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Como sea solo ayúdame

-Aj, está bien – levantándose del sofá

-Guao, guao – empezó a ladrar furiosamente mostrando sus grandes colmillos

-aahh – gritaron ambos adolescentes saltando hacia atrás en direcciones contrarias

-Guao, guao

-AAHH – Volvieron a gritar dirigiéndose hacia el baño

-¿Eso era un perro? – pregunto Daisuke jadeante

-Más bien parecía un oso, un oso bestia - comento e rubio a la pregunta de su amigo - ¿cómo vamos a hacer para salir de aquí?

-¿Traes tu celular?

-Sí, ¿por?

-Para tocar música… obvio que para llamar a alguien

-No tienes por qué ser tan grosero conmigo – dijo Takaishi poniendo ojos de corderito.

-Y dicen que yo soy el despistado.

-Bueno a quien quieres que marque

Takeru le hablo a su hermano quien no respondió puesto que en ese momento estaba en un ensayo con su banda para el próximo concierto, poco a poco fueron descartando a todos sus conocidos sin que quedará nadie a quien acudir (N.A. también le hablaron a Jun. Quién al ver que era una llamada de Daisuke la evito olímpicamente). Que por cierto en una de esas llamadas por un arrebato de Motomiya hacia Takaishi el celular fue volando directo al inodoro

-Mira lo que hiciste – lloraba el rubio frente a su difunto celular – mi mamá me va a matar.

-No si ese perro lo hace antes – agrego el moreno siendo como lo más obvio. A lo que recibió una mirada asesina del rubio.

-Todavía servirá - El moreno le jala la palanca al baño – yo ya sabía que el baño servía, ME REFERÍA AL TELÉFONO.

-No tienes por qué gritarme – quitando sus manos de sus orejas – Oye, ya no se oye nada

Quitando su cara de enfado – si tienes razón, ¿crees que ya se halla ido?

-A ver, ve tú

-¿yo?, no ve tú

-tú

-tú

-tú

-tú

=5 minutos después=

-Bien los dos lo veremos

Abrieron la puerta un tramo donde el perro se veía tranquilo. Empezaron a salir poco a poco cuando…

-Guao, guao – los chicos volvieron entrar

-Al parecer no se ha ido – comento el chico Motomiya

-No me digas – dijo Takaishi – oye alcancé a ver el teléfono de la casa.

-Sí, pero aún así ya le hablamos a alguien.

-Losé pero seguramente la el directorio del teléfono debe venir el número para alguna emergencia. – analizo el rubio

-Muy bien ¿y qué sugieres?

-Que yo abra la puerta y tú salgas corriendo por él – dijo su plan Takeru.

-De a… oye, ¿porqué soy yo el que tengo que ir por el teléfono? – replico el castaño

-Porque fuiste tú quien aventó mi móvil al escusado, sin mencionar que tu corres más rápido.

-Bien a la cuenta de 3 - dijo Daisuke dejándose convencer por el rubio -1, 2, 3 – al terminar de contar el moreno choco contra la puerta recibiendo un fuerte golpe en la cara – au, ¿Porqué no abriste la puerta?

- No dijiste ahora

-Te dije a las 3

-Si, 1,2, 3, ahora – contando con sus dedos.

-Bien cuando diga ahora – agrego el google Boy – 1, 2, 3, ahora – el moreno salió disparado del baño a la sala, salto el perro y el sofá hasta que cogió el teléfono.

-Bien agarraste el teléfono – pregunto el rubio al legar su amigo.

-Si – contesto el moreno

-Bien – empezaba a felicitar su amigo

-Pero se me cayo – dijo desilusionando al rubio.

-¿Tanto miedo te dio? – pregunto el rubio como si él no estuviera asustado.

-¿Y a ti no?- contraataco Motomiya.

-Tou ché – afirmo el ojiazul.

-¿Y ahora qué, Takeru? – pregunto Davis sentándose en el suelo.

-A esperar – respondió simplemente el rubio, imitando a su amigo al sentarse.

…

..

.

-Ya te diste que tenemos más de 1 hora encerrados en este baño.

-Si – revisando el tocador de la Señorita Nakamura.

-No deberías estar tocando lo que no es tuyo.

-Si hay demasiadas cosas que no debería hacer y sin embargo las sigo haciendo – cogiendo una pequeña pomadita, leyendo lo que decía – Aplicar cada 5 horas en las runchas – leyó – iug – soltando la pomadita.

-¿Takeru?, ¿Daisuke? – se escucho la voz de una mujer fuera de la habitación -¿ están aquí?

-Es Miyaco – comento el rubio – hay que salvarla de esa bestia

Interrumpiendo el paso del rubio – que se la coma a ella.

-Daisuke, es nuestra amiga. – regañándolo y abriéndose pasa.

-Ay está bien – abriendo la puerta.

-Miyaco vete, vete – decían ambos con las manos haciéndoles señas para que se alejara.

-Con que aquí están llevo más de 3 horas buscándolos – dijo mientras acariciaba a Brutus y continúo – ¿y además qué están haciendo aquí?

-Nosotros deberíamos preguntarte lo mismo – ataco Daisuke.

-Ya les dije los buscaba – respondió sencillamente.

-Oye Yolei – comenzó el rubio – porque Brutus no te ladra

-¿A qué te refieres? Si es el perro más adorable que existe.

-Niña loca con perro malvado hacen la pareja perfecta – afirmo el moreno, ante esto recibió un fuerte golpe de la peli morada.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? – pregunto Miyaco molesta

-Pues si tú completamente loca – contesto Motomiya a la pregunta de la chica.

-Lo que Davis quiso decir fue que antes de que llegarás el – señalando el rubio al gran perro negro – nos quería matar – intervino Takaishi antes de que sus dos amigos pelearán

-Así que lo que quería este hermoso perro era matarlos – ambos afirmaron – bien me voy – dijo cogiendo su pequeño bolso color negro.

- ¿Hey, a dónde vas? – fue la pregunta de Daisuke.

-Obviamente me estoy hiendo, zopenco – fue la contestación de Innoue.

-¿Y piensas irte sin rescatarnos? – siguió preguntando Daisuke.

-Pues a ti te odio – señalando a Davis – y a ti – señalando a Tk – simplemente no tengo ganas.

En el momento en que la peli morada salió de la habitación el perro volvió a ladrar como loco haciendo que Motomiya y Takaishi corrieran directo al baño otra vez, pero antes de que pudieran llegar al baño un señor gordo de pelo negro y ojos grises con un traje amarillo y una red apareció frente a ellos.

-Disculpe ¿quién es usted? – pregunto sutilmente el rubio

-Soy Ren, experto en animales – respondió el mayor – me llamaron de alguna casa de al lado diciéndome que había dos niñitas gritando, ¿ustedes eran las dos niñitas?

-Eh… pues … si – contestaron los dos a avergonzados.

-Tranquilos yo los rescataré – dijo Ren de una manera creída.

-No cree que debería usar algo más que eso – indago el pequeño rubio.

-Tranquilo chiquillo – revolviendo su rubio cabello – me eh encargado de cualquier animal, no creo que este se demasiado. – pero sus palabras se fueron volando con el aire al ver al furioso perro mostrando sus colmillos y a punto de ladrarles. Lo que hiso que los 3 corrieran directo al baño.

En el Baño

-¿Así que se a encargado de todo y nadie puede vencerlo? – pregunto burlonamente el moreno

-Eso ni siquiera era un perro, era una bestia enorme – se defendió el oji gris.

-Davis – comenzó Takeru, el aludido volteo a ver a su amigo – deja de hacer eso raros movimientos y mejor ve al baño.

-A no ni de chiste pienso ir mientras los dos me miran – respondió simplemente – cambiando de tema ya quiero Salir de aquí.

-Y tú crees que yo no – dijo el rubio – oye ya sé cómo podemos salir de aquí – agrego.

-¿Cómo?

-Bueno que tal si salimos y nos vamos por direcciones diferentes – explico el oji azul.

-La verdad no creo que funcione – menciono el moreno.

-Oigan – interrumpió Ren – alguno de ustedes podría quitarme este grano de aquí – señalando su axila.

-Bien intentémoslo – se retracto Motomiya, el rubio rió.

A la cuenta de tres ambos salieron en direcciones diferentes Davis a la derecha y Tk y a la izquierda, Brutus fue hacia Tk y haciendo que el moreno se sujetará por el ventilador.

-Tk, ¿dónde estás? Ayúdame – suplicaba Davis colgado del ventilador – estoy rotando.

Después de que Takeru ayudará a su amigo y llegarán a la casa del primero.

-Por fin libres – dijo jadeante Takaishi – jamás en mi vida había tenido tanto miedo.

-Ni que lo digas.

Por otro lado un joven peli azul corria como loco y no debido a la carrera que tendría dentro de unos días sino debido a un perro loco que lo corrteaba como si fuera un gran hueso.


	4. El Demonizador

**Tai y Matt quieren asistir el primer día de inauguración al "Demonizador" Pero por unos obstáculos es algo imposible. ¿Irán el día de la inauguración al Demonizador?**

**Protagonistas: Tai y Matt**

**Digimon no me pertenece**

- ¿Están pasando un comercial sobre el "Demonizador?" – pregunto un joven rubio de ojos azules como el cielo de nombre Yamato más conocido como Matt, dejando su guitarra a lado de la cama.

-Si – respondió un moreno con un cabello particular color café al igual que sus ojos color chocolate -¿oye quieres practicar? – haciéndole una seña para que su rubio amigo se sentará, el rubio asintió y se sentó en el sofá

-Por favor colóquense el cinturón de seguridad, estamos a punto de…-decía Taichi como si ya estuvieran subidos en la montaña rusa.

-De caída – interrumpió Yamato.

Los 2 jóvenes caían con sus brazos en los hombros, luego a la derecha, después a la izquierda y así con varios movimientos un poco bruscos.

-¿Qué rayos hacen? – pregunto una castaña pelo corto y ojos rojizos, piel morena al entrar a la habitación de su hermano mayor

-Estamos practicando para el "Demonizador" – contesto el moreno a simple respuesta –mañana seremos los primeros en subirnos – dijo aun practicando – así que Hikari no molestes.

-Si van hacer los primeros ¿Quiénes son esas personas? Dijo la castaña con astucia al tiempo que señalaba la Televisión

Taichi y Yamato pararon para ver lo que sucedía.

-_Así es los dueños del parque han decidido abrir la montaña rusa el día de hoy. Si eres un gran fan de las montañas rusas te habrás enterado de esto, sino serás un perdedor que esperas que sea mañana para ser supuestamente el primero en subirte - dijo el reportero que anunciaba tal noticia al parecer burlándose de los dos adolescentes._

-Dijiste que seríamos los primeros – protesto el Ishida

-Y seremos los primeros – contesto el Yagami

…

Taichi y Yamato ya estaban a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta hasta que…

-Taichi, ¿a dónde crees que vas? –pregunto su madre al ver que su primogénito salía a escondidas a hurtadillas junto a su amigo Yamato

-Vamos al parque de diversiones para poder subirnos a el "Demonizador" – respondió Taichi enderezando su cuerpo para ver mejor a su madre

-No, no puedes ir

-¿pero, porque no?

-Recuerda que prometiste cuidar a tu abuelo.- respondió su padre poniéndose su abrigo.

-Cualquier día lo haría pero hoy debemos ir al "Demonizador" – suplico el de ojos chocolates

-No Taichi eh dicho que no y es mi última palabra – puntualizo la Sra. Yagami

-Bueno, que tengas buena suerte, me voy – dijo Yamato poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo que hasta el momento se había quedado callado.

-Alto ahí – dijo la mamá de Yagami, haciendo que el rubio girara sobre sus talones. – Mientras tu padre no está nosotros estamos a cargo de ti.

"_Demonios, porque no me quede esta vez con mi madre y hermano" _– pensó el oji azul

-Pero…

-Nada te quedarás a cuidar a tu abuelo y punto final – interrumpió la mamá

-Llegaremos a las 11:00 – comento el Sr. Yagami con más tranquilidad que su esposa – no se preocupen por él no despertará en toda la noche.

Al marcharse los padres de Taichi y Hikari… Taichi al ver Yamato que su amigo había sacado su móvil comento…

-Iremos a la "Demonizador", cierto

-Oh, sí – dijo el Yagami

-Pero que ay con…- señalando al anciano

-Tengo un plan – le hiso una seña

…

..

.

-Traemos unos pastelillos – comento un chico pelirrojo un poco más bajo que los otros dos adolescentes de ojos negros.

-Y algunas sodas – le siguió un peli azul de ojos negros estos se ocultaban detrás de unos anteojos, este joven era el más alto de los presentes – valla hemos llegado demasiado temprano – observo.

-Si como sea, bueno ahí está mi abuelo, nosotros llegaremos antes de las once – dijo Taichi poniéndose una chaqueta color negra.

-¿Qué acaso nos engañaron? – pregunto Koushiro con decepción y enojo

-Es por eso que tienes el mejor promedio de toda la prepa – dijo el rubio poniendo una mano en el hombro del pelirrojo.

En el umbral de la puerta estaban los pequeños hermanos de los mayores

-¿Qué haces aquí, Takeru? – pregunto Yamato a su hermanito

-Llevo aquí más de 1 hora y apenas te das cuenta de mi presencia – sintiéndose ofendido.

-No puedo creer que cuando al abuelo lo acaban de operar su nieto no tenga la sensatez de quedarse a cuidarlo – ataco Hikari ajena a la plática de los dos rubios

-¿Y porque no los cuidas tú?- se defendió su hermano

Hikari al escucharlo agarro de la solapa al menor de los rubios y sin importarle nada le beso de lleno en la boca, Takeru se sorprendió al principio pero después el chico le respondió con dulzura. La castaña termino el beso así como lo había empezado dejando a Takeru con ganas de más.

-Porque sí te vas Takeru y yo seguiremos haciendo esto toda la noche además de que les diré a mis padres – dijo con una sonrisa de victoria.

-¿Quieren que los llevemos al "Demonizador"? – suspiro, a sabiendas que había perdido la batalla.

-Iré por mi abrigo – fue lo único que dijo, para dirigirse a su habitación, Takeru fue en su compañía.

…

La fila estaba repleta de gente de todas las edades.

-Wow – fue lo único que dijo el Yagami.

- Es sensacional – comento Takeru quedándose corto con la palabra.

-Será la mayor experiencia jamás vivida – hablo está vez Yamato mirando la montaña.

Los adolescentes ya estaban casi por llegar, la felicidad que les embriagaba era enorme.

-Oigan necesito ir al baño – hablo el moreno, interrumpiendo la plática que los otros 3 tenían

-No puedes esperar, ya casi llegamos – pregunto Yamato con fastidio.

-Pues si quieres que pase algún accidente.

-Ve al baño – dijeron los 3 al unísono

-SÍ no vuelve antes de llegar al principio nos subiremos, ¿cierto? – pregunto Takaishi.

-Aunque se lo coma un oso nosotros tres subiremos – contesto Yamato.

-¿Estás seguro que podremos cuidarlo? – pregunto Jou preocupado.

-Tranquilo, Taichi dijo que estará toda la noche dormido – contesto Koushiro no muy seguro en sus palabras.

En ese momento el abuelo Yagami despertó observando a los dos jóvenes que lo cuidaban

-Coronel aquí hay dos estadounidenses que intentan apoderarse del país – dijo el abuelo Yagami cogiendo uno de sus zapatos como si fuera un teléfono.

-Cree que esté en la 2° Guerra Mundial – dijo el pelirrojo

-No somos americanos somos japoneses.

Japón, Japón – se alejó el abuelo Yagami cantando al a ver dejado un poco noqueados a ambos adolescentes.

Cuando Taichi había terminado sin permiso se metió en la fila por la parte de atrás avanzando adelante para estar con sus amigos y hermana.

-Oigan, este cabeza de estropajo quiere meterse en la fila – apunto un señor de apariencia ruda con todos sus brazos tatuados.

-No oiga yo le juro que ya estaba metido en la fila, Yamato, Yamato ayúdame – pedía el castaño ayuda a su amigo el rubio al tiempo que estiraba su brazo entre la gente.

-Taichi dame la mano – estirando igualmente su brazo para que el moreno la agarrara mientras que con la otra mano jalaba a su hermano y a Hikari.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? – pregunto un policía que había llegado.

-Estos jóvenes estaban tratando de colarse en la fila – habló el mismo señor de hace rato.

Los 4 adolescentes fueron llevados a la parte de atrás de la fila.

-Gracias Tai ahora solo tenemos que esperar otras dos horas – dijo el rubio con sarcasmo. – así de cerca de subirnos al Demonizador, tenías que hacer pis

-¿Y acaso es mi culpa? – pregunto el moreno haciéndose el inocente

-Si- respondieron los otros 3 al mismo tiempo.

En ese momento llega un niño de no más de 8 años picando la espalda de Takeru con una espada de hule.

-Oye niño no molestes a los demás – le dijo Takeru al pequeño – Señora podría decirle algo a su hijo.

-Si deje de molestar a mi hijo quiere jugar al pirata – dijo la madre al tiempo que masticaba un chicle. Al parecer no era una madre muy responsable.

-Ya Takeru mejor déjalos tranquilos o no van a llevar al final- le advirtió Taichi.

- Si nos van a llevar hasta haya – dijo Hikari volteando hacia atrás y señalando el final de la fila ue todos sabemos que nada más eran ellos y la madre con su hijo.

Después llegó un hombre enorme con los brazos cubiertos de tatuajes.

-No se meta – replico Yamato – Ella lo dijo –al ver la mirada asesina del hombre puso a Hikari enfrente de él. La castaña lo miro con cara de "que te pasa"

-Es tarde mejor nos vamos – sugirió Takeru.

-No te preocupes llegaremos a tiempo.

En el cuarto de Taichi estaba Koushiro buscando al abuelo del primero.

-Jou – llamo el pelirrojo al peli azul – creo que ya lo encontré

El mayor al ser llamado llegó a la habitación de su amigo Taichi. Antes de que pudiera decir algo les callo del techo algo pesado, si exactamente era el abuelo de los hermanos Yagami.

Los otros adolescentes ya habían llegado a la mitad de la fila.

-Miren el ratón Miki. – dijo Hikari emocionada.

-¿No crees que ya estás un poco grandecita para esto? – le pregunto Ishida.

-Hola ratón Miki – está vez Taichi era el emocionado, y Yamato solo rodó los ojos.

El niño que antes los estaba molestando con su espada de juguete le arranco la cola al ratón.

-Oye no le arranques la cola a Miki – le regaño el moreno.

- No me arranques la cola – le dijo el ratón a Taichi al haber sentido un jalón en su parte trasera.

-Si yo le estaba diciendo – empezó Taichi, pero fue interrumpido ya que el ratón Miki llamó a seguridad.

Los guardias llegaron intentando sacar al moreno de la fila y Yamato como buen amigo intento ayudar Taichi. Al final los guardias ganaron y los sacaron de la fila agarrándolos del cuello de la camisa.

Dirigiéndose a Takeru y Hikari - ¿Vienen con ustedes?

-Jamás los habíamos visto – respondieron al unísono y se sonrieron

Taichi y Yamato fueron nuevamente llevados hasta el final de la fila, mientras ambos eran llevados por los guardias gritaban amenazando a sus hermanos y estos los ignoraban.

Regresando a la casa Yagami.

Koushiro y Jou estaban amarrados a una silla de espaldas.

-Ya le dijimos que no somos americanos – dijo Kido intentando en vano zafarse de la silla.

-Nacimos aquí en Japón – continuo Izzumi.

El anciano como era de esperar no les creía ni una palabra. Y antes de que los dos adolescentes pudieran decir algo se escuchó una música del bolsillo de la camisa de Koushiro.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto el abuelo Yagami – vienen del futuro, explosivo – y el celular fue aventado a la pared rompiéndose en pedazos.

-Arruinó mi teléfono – dijo preocupado Koushiro – tenía las fotos de las nuestras vacaciones

-Las delas cataratas del Niagara, oh demonios – dijo el peli azul.

Taichi y Yamato ya habían avanzado un tanto en la fila.

Yamato miró su reloj – es mejor irnos tus padres llegarán pronto y si no nos ven les dirán a mi padre y estaré castigado para toda la vida – dijo de una manera muy alterada.

-Tranquilo, tenemos suficiente tiempo – dijo Tai con voz calmada – llegaremos a las 10:58 o sea 2 minutos antes de que mis padres lleguen – le dijo después de hacer unos cálculos matemáticos.

-Si pudiste resolver todo eso ¿por qué repruebas mate? – le pregunto su amigo rubio con cara de "no puedo creerlo de ti"

-Porque esto es importante – respondió el moreno como si fuera lo más obvio.

En eso salieron Hikari y Takeru, despeinados con distraída pero a la vez de disfrute y con una playera negra con la palabra "_Demonizador" _ de color rojo.

-¿Qué tal? – pregunto Ishida

-Fue como ir en el lomo de un tigre – empezó la castaña

-En el ojo de un huracán – término Takaishi

-¿y? – Pregunto el Yagami mayor.

-Nos quedamos entonces – dijo Yamato entusiasmado.

-Ese es mi amigo – dándole una palmada en su espalda.

-Danos las llaves del coche necesitamos recostarnos – habló Hikari.

…

Los chicos después de mucha espera pudieron subirse a la montaña rusa.

-La mejor montaña rusa que eh subido en toda mi vida – dijo Taichi saliendo de despeinado igual a su hermana.

-Es mejor que los pasteles – dijo Yamato.

-Es mejor que las chicas – esta vez hablo Taichi.

-Oye no te aloques – dijo Yamato regresando a la realidad – es tarde mejor ay que irnos.

-Tienes razón.

En la fila se encontraban 2 bellas chicas y el rubio a verlas comenzó a coquetearles.

Pues ya vámonos – habló Taichi llevándose a su amigo cargado.

…

..

.

Ya habían llegado a la casa, cuando vieron a Jou y Koushiro atados a una silla cada quien viéndolos de con cara de "confusión"

-Ese anciano está demente – dijo Kido al ser liberado.

-Me deben un teléfono - hablo está vez Izzumi.

-Mis papas ya están llegando – alerto Hikari quien veía por una ventana.

-Váyanse, fuera, fuera – dijo el hermano de la castaña

-Sus camisetas del Demonizador – les advirtió Takeru

Al no tener tiempo de poder esconderlas se pusieron los primero que encontraron o sea unas cortinas, y se abrazaron como si estuvieran relajados aunque era todo lo contario.

-Chicos llegamos –anunció la Señora Yagami – Taichi, Yamato ¿por qué tienen mis cortinas puestas?

-Teníamos frío – respondió su hijo.

-Y por eso se pusieron mis cortinas – sin tragarse ese cuento

Al final Taichi deciden subirse a la habitación del moreno antes de que los descubrieran.

El padre de Taichi y Hikari despierta al abuelo Yagami para pasarlo al cuarto de huéspedes el más mayor al ser despertado vuelve atacar creyendo nuevamente que estaba en la 2° Guerra Mundial.

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos la próxima**


	5. El juicio

**El juicio**

**Después de que el auto de la maestra de literatura es encontrado en el salón de clases Yamato es culpado por tal cometido donde su amigo Taichi tiene que ayudarlo a ganar el juicio para no ser expulsado.**

**Digimon no me pertenece de ser así Yamato, Taichi y Takeru ya los tendría encerrados en mi cuarto**

**Protagonistas: Taichi y Yamato**

Taichi Yagami un chico moreno de muy buen cuerpo de cabellera rebelde y ojos color chocolate caminaba mientras platicaba junto a su mejor amigo Yamato Ishida quien era de piel un poco pálida su cuerpo no estaba tan bien desarrollado como el de su amigo pero aun así tenía lo suyo él era unos poco centímetros más alto que Taichi su cabello era rubio como el Sol y sus ojos azules como el cielo.

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Taichi al ver un auto convertible de color rojo.

-Es un auto- respondió Yamato.

-Eso ya losé me refiero que está haciendo aquí dentro – Yagami lo miro con cara de "no me digas"

-No losé pero quien lo haya hecho logro la mayor broma de todo el año. – el moreno asintió con la cabeza indicando que estaba totalmente de acuerdo.- Espera cuando Nakamura vea su auto aquí seguramente estallará.

-Siento llegar tarde – dijo la maestra que acababa de llegar aun sin levantar la vista, era una mujer con medio siglo de edad usaba unos anteojos su pelo era rubio opaco y con algunas canas sus ojos eran de color grises –no encontré mi auto y tuve que tomar el bus. – al terminar de decir esto fue cuando levanto la vista y pudo darse cuenta que su automóvil estaba ahí dentro del salón – Ya lo encontré – y salió del salón.

-No estalló – dijo el portador del valor, pero habló muy rápido porque inmediatamente después de que dijera estás palabras la señora Nakamura comenzó a gritar.

-MI AUTO APARECIÓ DENTRO EL SALÓN DE CLASES.

-Pues al parecer sí – comento el portador de la amistad.

Ya entrando más tranquila. Todos ya estaban sentados en sus asientos a excepción de Taichi y Yamato – Yagami y Ishida por que no se sientan? – les pregunto la maestra.

-Eh, nuestros asientos están ocupados – fue la simple respuesta de Ishida señalando el coche.

Suspiro - Siéntense en el auto.

-Encantados – dijeron los dos amigos sentándose de un brinco en el dichoso auto.

Pero antes de que la maestra pudiera empezar su clase llego un señor gordo con traje azul. – me dijeron que viniera a sacar un auto de esta aula de clases, ¿es ese? – pregunto señalando el auto en el salón.

-Si es ese- respondió la maestra con cara de "acaso ve otro auto"-suspiró y la clase por fin comenzó – Bien como la clase pasada vimos la obra de Romeo y Julieta por William Shakespeare y como sabemos Romeo no tenía permiso de visitar a Julieta ni siquiera los domingos – la clase era difícil de dar debido al ruido que el mecánico hacía para poder sacar el vehículo – alguien puede decirme cuales eran los apellido de Romeo y Julieta.

Taichi y otra compañera de nombre Yuka era una jovencita muy bonita con su cabello castaño largo y ojos de un hermoso color verde lo único malo era que era muy competitiva y no le gustaba perder. Cada vez levantaban la mano más alto hasta que Taichi comenzó sonar el claxon del coche.

Ya era demasiado ruido con la parte de atrás para que el moreno comenzará a hacer más ruido.

-Los Montesco y los Capulinas- contesto eufórico y una sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

-Error-la sonrisa se borró de los labios de Yagami –los apellidos de Romeo y Julieta eran los Montecos y los Capuletos – Yuka le dedicó una mirada de triunfante al moreno.

-Correcto Adachi.

-Pero yo metí 10 goles en un torneo de fútbol – protesto el moreno.

-Ella clonó a su propio perro – lo jaló su amigo rubio ya harto de que Taichi cada vez que podía se lo recordaba.

-Necesito su gatillo (N.A. la verdad no sé cómo se llame).

-Si está en la cajuela – dijo la maestra que sacaba sus llaves para abrirle. -¿Y esa chaqueta? – pregunto la maestra al ver que el señor sacaba una chaqueta negra.

-Estaba aquí en la cajuela – respondió a la pregunta de la maestra.

-Yamato ¿no tienes tú una chaqueta igual? – pregunto Taichi a su amigo.

-Sí, la olvide el otro día en el auditorio.

-O la olvidaste ayer que metiste mi auto aquí al salón de clases – le culpo la maestra.

-Yo no lo hice.

-A la enfermería – ignorando las palabras dichas por el rubio.

-¿A la enfermería? – pregunto confundido ¿por qué lo mandaba a la enfermería sino estaba enfermo?

-A la enfermería dije – señalando la puerta con el dedo y con voz más dura, el rubio salió del salón para ir a la enfermería.

…..

Yamato al llegar a su casa su padre se había enterado de lo que había hecho su primogénito gracias a una llamada del director.

-Yamato ¿por qué metiste el auto de tú maestra al salón? – pregunto su padre con voz dura.

-Ya dije que yo no fui – intentaba defenderse el menor de los Ishida.

-Yamato crees que te voy a creer después de haber hecho todas las travesuras que has realizado en toda tu secundaria. Y por esa gran travesura te van a expulsar.

-Pero no pueden – replico el compañero de Gabumon.

-Y no pueden – llegó Taichi con el reglamento de la escuela quien acompaño al rubio hasta su casa.

-¿Eh?-pregunto confundido Yamato.

-Dice aquí que cuando un alumno es culpado sin pruebas contundentes tiene derecho a un juicio. – Explicó el moreno.

-Grandioso- dijo eufórico por la noticia que le dio su amigo y la esperanza de poder seguir estudiando.

-Y yo seré tu abogado – Le informó Yagami a su amigo dijo igual de contento.

-Eso no es grandioso – perdiendo las esperanzas de seguir en la escuela. Si Taichi era su abogado estaba totalmente perdido.

…

….

..

Al día siguiente empezaría a realizarse el juicio para probar que Yamato Ishida era inocente.

-Bien recuerda esto es la guerra tenemos que actuar duro – le dijo Taichi a Yamato. En eso llego la maestra Nakamura.

-Yagami que bien te ves – le alago la maestra al moreno. – te odio Ishida.

-Losé –respondió el rubio

-Gracias, y debo suponer que usted será su propia defensa-intento atacar Yagami para saber si ya tenían la batalla ganada.

-No será alguien del alumnado.

-¿Así? ¿ y se puede saber quién? – pregunto curioso y con una sonrisa de victoria.

-Mira ahí viene.

En ese momento apareció una jovencita castaña y ojos verdes.

-¿Adachi? –se preguntó Taichi al ver a la castaña

-Adachi te ves muy presentable.

-Gracias señorita Nakamura –correspondió al alago – y traje dos portafolios – enseñando sus portafolios. –Taichi ¿por qué no aceptas la derrota y te ahorras la humillación?

-Sé que puedo ganarte- dijo el ex google boy.

-Ja, ¿sí? Dime algo en lo que me puedas ganar ?

Pensó un poco hasta que respondió –los pulgares – levantando su pulgar. Yuka hizo lo mismo tomando la mano del moreno – declaro la guerra en contra de mi pero enemigo.

-Declaro que ya perdiste – interrumpió la castaña volviéndole a ganar al moreno.

-Mi dedito me lo aplástate – se quejó Yagami, Yuka a pesar de ser una chica tenía mucha fuerza.

-Sentémonos maestra – jalando una silla para hacer lo dicho imitándola la maestra – no nos tomará mucho tiempo.

-Taichi pasa y danos tu discurso introductorio de defensa – dijo el Señor Yamamoto quien haría de juez.

-¿Seguro que sabes lo que haces? – pregunto Yamato algo no más bien muy inseguro de que Taichi fuera su abogado y pudieran ganar ese juicio.

-Descuida ayer me la pases leyendo un libro completo sobre las leyes. – intento calmar el moreno a su amigo rubio.

Y el discurso de Yagami dio comienzo durando más de una hora y logrando que todo el alumnado y los que estaban en el salón quedaran dormidos.

-Y esto nos lleva a que… - Taichi seguía con su discurso sin percatarse que ya todo mundo estaba dormido

-Yagami ya fue suficiente – fue el juez quien lo interrumpió con una trompeta – Adachi tienes la palabra.

-Gracias Señor Yamamoto – la chica se paró y comenzó con su "discurso" – a diferencia de mi oponente – señalando al moreno y rubio – será breve Yamato es culpable y lo probaré, ¿quién quiere pizza? – entrando varios repartidores de pizza.

Yamato y Taichi se miraron preocupados.

-Señor juez Yuka no puede traer pizza – dijo Taichi.

El juez Yamamoto lo ignoró y dijo – Oye me das una de peperoni.

-Ahora deseo que el acusado pase al estrado – hablo la castaña después de un rato y cuando ya se habían acabado las pizzas.

-Yamato pasa – ordeno el juez.

Cuando el rubio se estaba levantando para dirigirse al frente Taichi lo jaló del brazo.

-¿Qué? – pregunto Ishida enojado.

-Déjame acomodarte el cabello – decía el moreno mientras le hacía le "arreglaba" el cabello y poniéndole algo de spray para el cabello – así causarás mejor impresión.

-¿Quieres parar con eso? – pregunto el compañero de Gabumon aún más enojado si algo que no soportaba Yamato era que le tocarán su cabellera. Taichi ignorando a su amigo le hecho aún más spray. Con la desesperación Yamato cogió el frasco y se lo hecho a Taichi en la cara.

-Como pueden ver todos, el acusado es notoriamente que Yamato Ishida es culpable – empezó Yuka a dar su discurso de abogada – se preguntarán como puedo saber pues bien comenzamos con su cuaderno de literatura – enseñando a todos el cuaderno de Yamato – no tiene ningún apunte solo dibujitos de su retorcida mente – entregándole el cuaderno a Yamamoto para que lo analizará mejor-

-Dibujitos – se burló discretamente Ishida como si su estancia en la escuela no estuviera en peligro.

-Como prueba número dos les mostraré algunos de los dibujos de Ishida – dijo Yuka, ella con varias cartulinas le enseño los dibujitos de Yamato – Yamato me puedes decir ¿quién esta persona que está cayendo del avión?

-La maestra Nakamura – contesto cohibido.

-¿Y se puede saber dónde está su paracaídas? – pregunto Adachi dirigiéndose al rubio.

-No lo dibuje – aún cohibido.

-No lo dibujo – dijo Yuka está vez dirigiéndose a todo el público.

-Pero dibujo un lago así la maestra no caerá herida. – intervino Yagami intentando defender a su rubio amigo.

-¿Enserio? Yamato me puedes decir que son estas cosas que dibujaste en el agua.

-Cocodrilos hambrientos.

Y así Yuka siguió mostrando los dibujos de Yamato como por ejemplo que un elefante se comía a la maestra o que abducían los aliens entre otros. Taichi se tapó la cara con la palma de su mano y negando con la cabeza. La maestra Nakamura saco un letrero donde decía "te odio" dirigido hacia Ishida, Yamato movió sus labios diciendo "Ya sé"

-Ahora el conserje dice que el auto pudo ser ingresado al salón entre las 12:00 y 5:00 de la mañana lo cual da suficiente tiempo para Ishida para someter dicha broma.

-Eso no puede ser posible – hablo el portador del valor – el día que se cometió el delito él fue a mi casa a dormir y yo tengo el sueño ligero en extremo

-¿Ligero en extremo? – pregunto la chica con voz de "ni tú mismo te crees eso" – Bien Taichi supongo que sabes que tú hermana y Takeru tienen una página en internet.

-Sí, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver?- pregunto el moreno confundido.

-Ahora verás – respondió la oji verde – señores si voltean a la pantalla podrán darse cuenta que Yagami no tiene en absoluto el sueño ligero.

Adachi escribió la dirección de la página web de los portadores de la luz y esperanza mostrando un episodio.

_-Les damos la bienvenida a un nuevo episodio de Hikari Yagami y Takeru Takaishi – presento la castaña. _

_-El día de hoy aremos "ponle cosas a Taichi cuando está dormido"-hablaron los dos pequeño al mismo tiempo._

_-También se lo haríamos a mi hermano Yamato – habló Takeru – pero para desgracia no se encuentra en la ciudad – hizo un puchero._

_Ambos comenzaron a ponerle varias cosas al moreno como por ejemplo jamón, pasta de dientes._

…_Y por último un perrito – dijo con entusiasmo Hikari mientras le ponía un cachorro en la cara de su hermano – y lo mejor de todo es que es alérgico a ellos – ambos emitieron una pequeña risita. – hasta la próxima. – se despidieron con una sonrisa._

-¿Yamato cómo pudiste? – pregunto el futbolista.

-Yo no fui – repitió por enésima vez en el día.

-Entonces es astuta – dijo el moreno bajito para que solo su amigo lo oyera.

…

..

.

Yamato se encontraba ya en su casa donde también estaba su hermano Takeru quien comería ese día con Yamato y su padre. Después de la comida y que el Sr. Ishida se fuera a trabajar.

-Y dime Yamato ¿cómo fue que metiste el carro? – pregunto Takaishi curioso.

-Ya dije que yo no fui- se defendió Ishida.

-Sí tienes razón no eres lo suficiente inteligente para eso – dijo el rubio agarrando una silla para sentarse en ella.

-Si – dijo Yamato sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho el pequeño – oye- ahora sí percatándose de lo que había dicho Takeru.

-Sabes de lo que habló.

-Sí – de nuevo Yamato no volvió a darse cuenta de lo que dijo Takaishi – Oye

…

..

.

Al siguiente día.

-Y dime Taichi ¿qué se siente haber perdido el juicio? – pregunto un chico de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color que llevaba un micrófono en la mano y una cámara detrás de él.

-El juicio aún no ha acabado – le respondió Yagami volteando a ver al chico.

-Esto saldrá la próxima semana – dijo el periodista tapando el micrófono.

-Ay muérete Kisho - le dijo Yagami mandándolo a volar. Y Kisho fue a sentarse lejos de los dos amigos.

Y ahora si comenzó la última parte del juicio.

Yuka llevaba la ventaja prácticamente Taichi y Yamato ya se sentían perdidos.

-¿Y ustedes que creen jurado? – pregunto Yamamoto al jurado.

-Culpable, si culpable – hablaron todos al mismo tiempo.

En ese instante llegó Takeru con un folder.

-¿Takeru, qué haces aquí? – pregunto su hermano mayor.

-Lee esto – ignorando la pregunta y entregándole el folder.

El rubio y el moreno leyeron y analizaron lo que venía dentro del folder.

-Señor ¿me podría dar un poco más de tiempo? – pregunto Yagami.

-Se acabó Yagami, volví a ganar – dijo Yuka.

-Señor- dijo Taichi como pidiéndole permiso.

Suspiro – Sí así tengo que llegar más tarde con mi esposa tomate tú tiempo – fue la respuesta de él juez

-Gracias señor- dijo Taichi acomodándose el traje – mando a Yuka Adachi al estrado.

-¿Qué? – pregunto la chica confundida

-Al estrado Adachi – repitió el chico señalando el asiento del estrado.

-Rápido niños lo que tengan que hacer háganlo – ordeno el señor juez cuando Taichi, Yamato y Yuka ya estaban enfrente.

-Yuka ¿Tú eres la mejor de la clase? – pregunto Yagami.

-La número uno, celoso Yagami – fue la respuesta de la castaña.

Taichi y Yamato se miraron y preguntaron: ¿enserio?

-Yuka tenemos aquí – señalando el folder – tú registro académico – dijo el rubio.

-Y tus calificaciones – añadió el moreno, todos lo miraron con cara de ¿enserio?

-Ese es un registro académico – le aclaró Ishida.

Yagami comenzó a decir las calificaciones de la chica mientras lo hacía la chica se iba encogiendo en el asiento, y como era de esperarse ella tenía puros 10 hasta que llegó a un 9.

-Sí tengo un nuevo – dijo Yuka no dándole importancia - ¿A quién le importa?

-Oh, creo que a ti te importa – aclaró el moreno – Tenías un promedio perfecto hasta que una maestra con pantalones te puso un 9 y decidiste meter el auto de la maestra – acusó a Yuka.

-Y decidiste culpar a mí – también le acuso el rubio.

-Admítelo – prácticamente ordeno Taichi.

Yuka sabía que ya no tenía escapatoria – Sí está bien yo lo hice – confesándose al tiempo que se paraba de la silla bruscamente.

-¿Yuka por qué lo hiciste? – pregunto Nakamura entre sorprendida y decepcionada de que su mejor alumna haya hecho esa travesura.

-¿Cómo pudo usted ponerme un 9? – Contesto con una pregunta y con un tono de superioridad – soy mejor que todos estos – señalando a sus compañeros – no necesito a ninguno de ustedes tengo un perrito y un clon de ese perrito tengo dos perritos, ¿Qué tienes tú Yagami? A ya sé una pelota de futbol. Lo mejor es que te vayas Yuka – lo último se lo dijo a sí misma y sin que nadie se lo pidiera salió enojada del salón.

-Hasta luego loca-le grito Taichi.

-Gracias Taichi te debo una – le agradeció el portador de la amistad.

-Ishida será difícil para mí decir esto pero – era la maestra que había llegado con los dos adolescentes. – me siento mal por haberte culpado.

-Gracias maestra y creo que…

-Aún te odio – le aclaró la maestra-¿Oye vamos por unos tacos? – pregunto el rubio cuando Nakamura ya se había marchado.

-¿Tú invitas? – le pregunto el moreno.

-Sí – le respondió Yamato.

-Bien será como el pago de lo que hiciste por mí.

Y ambos amigos salieron de la escuela para dirigirse a una taquería donde Taichi comió más de 7 tacos donde se llevó todo el dinero del rubio. Pero no podía quejarse al fin y al cabo Taichi lo había salvado de no ser expulsado.

**Y hasta aquí otro capítulo.**

**Losé es raro que culpen a Yamato en vez de a Taichi, la verdad al principio tenía pensado culparlos a los dos pero para cambiar un poco elegí a Yamato.**

**Espero que le haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos la próxima y espero sus reviews.**


End file.
